Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel
Administrative personnel Captain's yeoman thumb|Captain's yeoman. Around the turn of the 2290s decade, Captain James T. Kirk's personal yeoman was a young Human-looking woman with dark hair. When his yeoman asked him about a fuel consumption report, a distracted Kirk looked at her and remembered a private moment with one of his previous yeomen, Janice Rand. ( ) Helmsmen, flight controllers, and pilots Alien shuttle pilot thumb|100px|Unnamed green-skinned crewman. An alien lieutenant with green skin piloted Kirk and Leonard McCoy aboard the shuttlecraft Copernicus on their return to the Enterprise-A. ( ) :This alien had no dialogue and was of an unnamed species, but the green skin indicates possible Orion features. Green skin and blond hair are also shared by Troyians, e.g. Petri. The features of green skin and blonde hair were shared by Coluan individuals in DC Comics' ''Superman and Legion of Super-Heroes series. Perhaps coincidentally, this character's appearance was from colorist Tom McCraw, also a long-time writer and artist for LoSH, which featured Coluan characters such as Brainiac 5. The rank insignia on his uniform seems to be a full lieutenant's insignia arranged sideways.'' General complement Diminutive alien crewbeings thumb|100px|Unnamed alien crewbeings. A group of diminutive alien crewbeings, with rodent-like features, were assigned to the in 2286. These beings all appeared to be of the same species, and were friendly with each other, working together to overcome their height and reach an intercom panel to answer a page for wheelchair-bound Captain James T. Kirk, who also had trouble reaching the panel. Kirk thanks them and talked with Spock about having the intercoms lowered. ( ) :These aliens were of an unnamed species. Horned alien crewman An alien crewman with large horns accompanied Ensign Kitty aboard the shuttlecraft Galileo on a visit to Omicron Ceti IV, part of a landing party assigned to retrieve a Federation Security Legion team led by Commander Sean Finnegan. ( ) :This alien was of an unnamed species and had no dialogue. Andorian officer An Andorian lieutenant junior grade served aboard the Enterprise-A while the ship was in Earth Spacedock in 2287, as seen in the corridor near the recreation room. ( ) :This Andorian had no dialogue. The rank insignia on his uniform was that of a lieutenant junior grade, serving either as an engineer or a helmsman. His service bars showed 11 years of Starfleet service. Green-skinned marine In the 23rd century, a Starfleet Marines officer had visited , where he heard tales of the Worthy's encounters with the intergalactic terrorist Black Heart. When the Federation starship rescued survivors of the ancient Worthy expedition in 2288, the officer asked Catalano, the Karimean leader of the Worthy, if he remembered the encounter. Catalano began to answer, but began to feel self-conscious about relating the tales after mentioning Black Heart's death at his hands. Catalano's initial memories were of Black Heart's genocidal decimation of Kelikeli with plague disease, the toxic war he incited against Jaunya III, and the pointless destruction of the Holy Coral Gardens of Spungka'a. After Eyleen suggested that it might be entertaining to hear more, she suggested an occasion where the Durlan of the Meganites contacted the Worthy with a distress call and led to Catalano being able to thwart Black Heart's bid to steal the Meganite crystal purifier. ( ) :This alien was of an unnamed species, but showed Orion features, and his uniform was the saturated blue of a commando or marine's. The features of green skin and blonde hair were shared by Coluan individual in DC Comics' ''Superman and Legion of Super-Heroes series. Perhaps coincidentally, this character's appearance was from colorist Tom McCraw, also a long-time writer and artist for LoSH, which featured Coluan characters such as Brainiac 5.'' Appendices Connections External link * Enterprise 001701A personnel unnamed Enterprise 001701A personnel unnamed Enterprise 001701A personnel unnamed Unnamed Category:Lists of unnamed characters category:lists